


fish are friends, not food

by jjokkomi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - College/University, American Football, Baby Shark references, But also tortured freshman bonding in solidarity, Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Oh Sehun are Best Friends, Finding Nemo (Movies) References, Humor, M/M, Sarcasm, Swim Team, completely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: the one where Kyungsoo is a freshman on the swim team who attracts the attention of the football team.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Lee Taemin
Comments: 27
Kudos: 195





	1. 3 things every freshman should know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, there’s three things Kyungsoo has learned since starting to navigate his life as a college freshman.
> 
> The first is that football games are mandatory.  
The second is that if the football team wins, the party is sure to follow, which is all the time.  
The third is that Kim Jongin is the quarterback and the star of the whole team and he’s an asshole.

The first Friday night rolls around and Kyungsoo sits in the stands with the rest of the team and several significant others are in the stands. Kyungsoo is sitting next to the only other freshman who was recruited onto the team, sharing a small popcorn. They formed some sort of bond of solidarity after they were initiated by having to canon ball naked into the water the first night. Sehun rooms with an upperclassman too, Bohyun who sitting to the other male’s left.

They’re already in the fourth quarter and not even a touchdown and field goal is enough to get the opposing team to tie with them. They’re just running out the clock, a humiliating loss for the other team evident. At least that’s what Minseok explains to them, because Kyungsoo can’t tell you what a field goal even is.

He just knows that Kim Jongin, the quarterback, looks really good when he finally takes his helmet off and his hair is all sweaty. He looks _really _good smiling and running his hands through his hair. Kyungsoo doesn’t say that out loud though, not wanting to get teased by the rest of the team about it.

They eat at a diner nearby that is apparently always open and serves cheap breakfast at all hours of the day. Kyungsoo sits with the team but some of the football players mingle in with them. Lee Taemin is one of them, being friends with Choi Minho, easily the best swimmer on the team. Kyungsoo had a crush on him when he got to tour the school with him when he was recruited, but it was short lived when he realized how competitive he was.

Taemin somehow manages to slip himself into the booth between him and Sehun, leaving him to awkwardly get acquainted with him. He’s cute at least, not on the same level as Jongin but Kyungsoo can appreciate a hot boy when he sees one.

“Who are you two?” Taemin questions but before Kyungsoo can introduce himself the team does it for him.

“Shark bait,” Minho interrupts, pointing to Sehun who flushes and then turning to him. “And baby shark,” Minho adds, forcing him to smile tightly at the nickname. It’s college and embarrassing nicknames as a freshman are a must, at least, that’s what Minseok said.

“Are you sure _he’s_ not the shark food? Looks pretty damn small to me,” someone had interrupted, much to Kyungsoo’s horror, it was Kim Jongin.

He didn’t get to even defend himself, because he _is_ small for a guy, but also because the guys all thought it was worth laughing about. Sehun at least didn’t, which was reassuring to him at the time, but it may have been because his nickname wasn’t any better. Jongin didn’t look the least bit bothered as he smirked and walked away after telling Taemin to not come to the party smelling like chlorine.

Kyungsoo couldn't help but sulk a bit as the elder left, only getting cheered up when Taemin asked if he wanted some of his milkshake. Lee Taemin was _nice_, he decided, and Kim Jongin was an asshole.

So, there’s three things Kyungsoo has learned since starting to navigate his life as a college freshman.

The first is that football games are mandatory.

The second is that if the football team wins, the party is sure to follow, which is all the time.

The third is that Kim Jongin is the quarterback and the star of the whole team and he’s an asshole.


	2. (baby) shark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doh kyungsoo: aka baby shark. 19 years old. swims. occasionally gets hit on at the gym.

“My lungs hurt,” Sehun pants out next to him, looking like he’s nearing his limit but Bohyun only reaches over and increases the speed for his treadmill so Kyungsoo doesn’t reply to his complaint with one of his own, looking over at Minseok wearily.

The elder can give him hell when they’re training in the gym but Kyungsoo has learned that Minseok also has a really big soft spot for him, so he just send him a pleading look and the elder sighs. He feels like he’s going to puke when Minseok finally stops his treadmill and he can stop running. His legs feel numb and he nearly falls on his face but settles for crumbling onto the floor near Minseok instead.

Kyungsoo pants as he tries to get his breathing back to normal, inhaling deeply and exhaling through his nose and repeating. He takes a big gulp of his water before handing it over to Sehun when he finally gets let off the treadmill, looking he may puke too.

“Good job shark bait,” Bohyun chirps out, ruffling Sehun’s hair before giving him his own water bottle. “See you two at dinner.”

Kyungsoo can only manage a short wave at the two as they walk away, looking over at Sehun who is still trying to catch his breath. Kyungsoo takes another big gulp of his water and whines when Sehun leans on him, not wanting the extra weight and body heat near him. He doesn’t have the energy to shove him off though.

“I want to _die_,” Sehun says dramatically, at least it would be dramatic if Kyungsoo didn’t feel the exact same way.

“We can’t die before our first meet,” he replies sadly, patting Sehun on the head before looking up when he hears a laugh, feeling himself shrivel up when he spots Kim Jongin and his friends.

“Hey baby,” Taemin chirps out, which is embarrassing enough that he can feel his cheeks burning, but he hopes they think it’s because he’s out of breath from working out.

“It’s actually Kyungsoo,” he finds himself correcting stupidly, taking the hand Taemin lends him and getting up with the elder’s help, feeling a little self-conscious at Jongin eyeing him.

“_Well just fuck me I guess_,” he hears Sehun mutter from the floor, getting up on his own and giving the football players the stink eye as he sulks.

“Baby has a nicer ring to it,” Taemin replies, giving him a really nice smile that normally he would flush over but its kind of hard when you have Kim Jongin giving you a weird look.

“I think I prefer baby shark,” he replies slowly, unsure of what’s going on when Taemin winks at him and starts following after his friends who are going to do whatever football players do at the gym. Kyungsoo stares at them stupidly, looking over at Sehun who is still glowering.

“What was that?” he questions as he grabs his water bottle from the floor and starts leading Sehun to the locker room, looking back at catching Kim Jongin’s eye and immediately turning back around.

“That was him flirting with you,” Sehun replies easily, making him nearly trip but getting caught by the back of his shirt by the other male.

“No, he wasn’t,” he huffs out stubbornly, looking back again and feeling his cheeks heat up over the fact that Kim Jongin is still watching them. “He was just, being a jock in front of his jock friends.”

“Sure, _baby_ shark.”

**Author's Note:**

> these are drabbles  
not a real fic with plot


End file.
